Necromancer
The Necromancer is a cloth wearing priest class of Arawn, lord of the underworld. Due to their allegiance to their dark master, they are granted spellcasting and combat prowess that is welcomed by Albion. Unlike other casters, a Necromancer is powerless until it calls upon the dark magic of Arawn to transform itself into a fearsome servant controlled by an ethereal "shade". All their spells are cast through their servant (or pet). They may heal the pet, command it to cast spells on enemies, command it to attack enemies, etc. In order to kill a Necromancer, you must first kill his pet, which forces the Necromancer to become visible, where it can then be targeted and killed. While a shade, the Necro is displayed as a translucent shadowy, floating ghost that cannot be targeted or damaged by melee or spells. When the pet is killed or released in combat, the Necromancer returns to mortal form, alive, but with a a very small amount of health. If the pet is not injured or in combat when released, the Necromancer comes back from shade mode with no loss of health. The intent of this is to make it so as long as the pet is alive, the Necro is at full health, but when his pet dies, the Necro is extremely damaged, weak and vulnerable. Necromancers have the ability to do damage, and the pain it inflicts brings them a surge of power or restores life to their servant. They don't drain power or life directly from their target, but they receive a portion of damage back as power or servant life. Due to their dual shade/servant nature the casting cycle of the necromancer is unique. All spells are cast through the servant with two delays: one for the shade command and a second for the actual pet casting. Up to two spells may be in the queue at one time. Some melee oriented spells are uninterruptible and are cast instantly by the servant after the command delay. Most ranged spells have long casting delays and are interruptible unless commanded during the effect of the Facilitate Painworking spell. This spell gives the necromancer a six second window in which to cast without normal interruption. Races Attributes The following attributes increase with every first, second or third level up starting at level 6: *Primary Attribute: Intelligence (45 points at level 50) *Secondary Attribute: Dexterity (23 points at level 50) *Tertiary Attribute: Quickness (15 points at level 50) Due to the nature of the Necromancer, base Intelligence and Dexterity (to some extent) are the only Attributes that matter (Quickness is useless) when creating your character. Because of this Choosing the Inconnu class will be your best choice due to their high Intellegence and Dexterity. When creating your Necromancer you have 30 Starting Attributes you can spend. The following distributions are often used: Option 1: Balanced 15 Intelligence 10 Dexterity Option 1: Highest Direct Damage 18 Intelligence 1 Dexterity Abilities Armor: Cloth Weaponry: Staves Miscellaneous: Sprint Specialization Deathsight Deathsight Mastery Painworking Painworking Mastery Death Servant Death Servant Mastery Realm Abilities PvE Useful Realm Abilities *Augmented Acuity *Toughness *Ethereal Bond *Mastery of Focus *Mastery of Magery *Serenity *Wild Power *Negative Maelstrom *Raging Power *Mystic Crystal Lore Neutral Realm Abilities *Long Wind *Purge Useless Realm Abilities *Augmented Strength *Augmented Dexterity *Lifter *Mastery of Pain *Veil Recovery *Adrenalin Rush *First Aid *Mastery of Concentration *Second Wind *The Empty Mind *Inchor of the Deep PvP Useful Realm Abilities *Long Wind *Augmented Dexterity *Augmented Acuity *Mastery of Focus *Mastery of Magery *Wild Power *Inchor of the Deep *The Empty Mind *Purge Neutral Realm Abilities *Negative Maelstrom *Mystic Crystal Lore *Toughness *Serenity *Ethereal Bond Useless Realm Abilities *Augmented Strength *Lifter *Mastery of Pain *Veil Recovery *Adrenalin Rush *First Aid *Mastery of Concentration *Raging Power *Second Wind Realm Rank 5 Ability Master Level Paths Convoker Stormlord Useful Artifacts Weapons Staffs: '''Staff of the God / Tartaros Gift / Traldors Oracle Armor '''Chest: (None) Sleeves: (None) Helmet: (None) Leggins: (None) Gloves: Maddening Scalars Boots: (None) Jewelry Necklace: '(None) '''Cloak: '(None) '''Jewel: Tablet of Atlantis / Erinys Charm / Stone of Atlantis / Egg of Youth / Eerie Stone of Darkness / Dream Sphere Belt: Jasina's Sash Rings: Ring of Dances Bracer: Band of Stars / Bracer of Zo'arkat Other Useful Items (being worked on) Weapons Staffs: '''(None) Armor '''Chest: (None) Sleeves: (None) Helmet: (None) Leggins: (None) Gloves: (None) Boots: (None) Jewelry Necklace: '(None) '''Cloak: '(None) '''Jewel: (None) Belt: (None) Rings: (None) Bracer: (None) 'Mythirians: '(None) Tactics PVE RVR Necromancer's are an extremely versitle class in RvR. In tank Heavy groups the armor debuff they recive turns emeny players into butter. In hybrid groups they can play almost any role. And in magic heavy groups they are great to take the beating while still being able to use magic, which in turn free's up other casters. The necromancer can transfer power when needed to healing, and other magic based classes. But, the necromancer is not without offense they are given a strong base lifetap spell to help them slay their foe's. Category:Necromancer Category:Albion Classes